


Hoolʼáágóó*

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiar Derek Hale, M/M, Shaman Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны – это нечто большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoolʼáágóó*

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в набросках была написана в период ЗФБ-2016 по копью браво, Стайлз. Браво не дождался и написал сам)) так что не торопитесь обвинять в плагиате)  
> Отбетила Oleleka *сирца*

Стайлзу нравились эти сны. Они были полны эмоций, удовольствия, чувств. Во снах Стайлз был не одинок – рядом всегда был Он. Его спутник, его фамильяр, его Волк.

Стайлз прекрасно помнил, почему вызвал его. Он уже несколько лет был шаманом у одного племени и никак не мог наладить с ними дружбы или даже простого общения. Люди из племени с ним не враждовали, но и просто общаться на темы, не связанные со знахарством, не спешили. Их пугала его сила, как шамана – он был слишком силен для своего возраста. Стайлз жил неподалеку, но в стороне от поселения, и никто не приходил к нему просто так – проведать. Через четыре года, полных одиночества, он и решился на рискованный обряд призыва фамильяра. Ему явился черный волк. Красивый, сильный, спокойный. Жизнь Стайлза с обретением спутника стала веселее – они вместе ходили в лес или к реке, собирали травы, охотились, рыбачили. А сколько раз волк его вытаскивал из воды! Ведь несмотря на силу шамана и уже отнюдь не юный возраст, Стайлз оставался неуклюжим парнем и часто поскальзывался на берегу. И каждый такой раз волк по-своему ругал его, а Стайлзу слышалось осуждение в его рычании.

***

С вызова фамильяра минуло несколько лун, а потом пришли сны. Сначала это были короткие видения, в которых волк оборачивался, но как только он обретал человеческий облик – Стайлз просыпался. Ругал себя, проверял волка и снова ложился, долго ворочался и засыпал только под утро. Но в какой-то момент он смог заговорить с Дереком – так волк сам назвал себя. Их первые короткие разговоры были ни о чем, но со временем Стайлз научился задерживаться в своих снах все дольше. Они разговаривали на самые разные темы, начиная с того, в каком месте леса лучше собирать лечебные травы и заканчивая неуклюжестью Стайлза.

После каждого падения или пореза во время совместных прогулок днем, ночью – во снах – Дерек ворчал на Стайлза, недоумевая, как можно быть таким неуклюжим. Ну неужели сложно следить за ножом или смотреть под ноги? Стайлз только посмеивался и переводил разговор на другую тему. После очередного падения, в результате которого Стайлз едва не захлебнулся в реке, Дерек не просто ворчал. Дерек был действительно зол. Стало вдруг понятно, что он испугался за жизнь шамана. Эта странная мысль заставила Стайлза по-другому посмотреть на их отношения, по-другому посмотреть на Дерека. И, видимо, что-то изменилось в его лице, потому что волк вдруг бросился на него с поцелуями, и Стайлз осознал, что жадно ему отвечает. Поцелуи были яростными, кусачими, руки Дерека шарили по телу, сминая. Стайлзу вдруг показалось, что и возьмут его так же яростно, как и ругали. Но Дерек нежно и заботливо готовил его, расслабляя при помощи масла. Его нежные, массирующие движения вокруг ануса заставляли застывать в предвкушении, а последовавшие за ними уверенные внутри – содрогаться от искр удовольствия. Теперь все сны с Дереком заканчивались сексом. И каждый раз, ощущая Дерека в себе, Стайлз плавился от наслаждения, жадно целовал его и задыхался, под конец замирая в немом крике. И просыпался.

После таких ночей Стайлз был хмур и неразговорчив. А волк, будто чуя настроение, ластился, тыкался в руки, тянул на улицу. К середине дня Стайлз оттаивал, и все приходило в норму. Днем – травы, а ночью – пустая, холодная постель. И отчаяние, тоска по несбыточной мечте. Иногда Стайлз жалел, что вызвал фамильяра, все эти сны он связывал с появлением волка. Но чаще, глядя в умные глаза зверя, он вспоминал Дерека и радовался, что хотя бы во снах он счастлив.

***

Так прошло еще несколько лун, и однажды к нему пришли за помощью. В соседней деревне сильно заболела девочка, и местный шаман не справлялся. Стайлз ушел на рассвете, оставив волка дома. Если в своей деревне к Дереку (Стайлз и сам уже не помнил, когда стал звать волка этим именем) привыкли, то чужие могли принять зверя не так благосклонно. Вернулся Стайлз через несколько дней, под вечер, совершенно измотанный и уставший. Дерек его не встречал и даже не объявился, пока Стайлз раскладывал оставшиеся травы по местам. Видимо, обижался на долгое отсутствие и где-то прятался. Решив, что выпросит прощение утром, Стайлз рухнул на постель и мгновенно заснул.

Несмотря на усталость, ему опять приснился Дерек, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Дерек был злой, он с рычанием кричал на Стайлза из-за долгого отсутствия, обвинял его в беспечности. Требовал, чтобы тот взял его в следующий раз с собой. После очередной выкрикнутой претензии Стайлз не выдержал и прошипел, что сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться, а в следующий момент он уже лежал лицом в постель. Одной рукой Дерек пригвоздил его к циновке, а другой, приподняв задницу, торопливо и с каким-то остервенением быстро подготовил его под себя. Никаких поцелуев, никаких неторопливых ласк, полуукусов и зализываний. Только растягивание, плевок и вот уже Дерек полностью заполнил Стайлза.

Его движения сильные, резкие, но Стайлза ведет, он задыхается от возбуждения, встреча со звериной стороной Дерека распаляет… До разрядки не хватает буквально самой малости – Стайлз дотягивается рукой до члена и через несколько движений его скручивает в сильнейшем оргазме. И он неосознанно кричит:  


– Hoolʼáágóó!  


И тут же просыпается. Его член все еще выстреливает остатками спермы, сзади все еще чувствуется заполнение, но главное – движение. Стайлз боится оглянуться – никто к шаману в здравом уме с такими намерениями не придет. А дальше он ничего не успевает додумать – сзади раздается рык, и он чувствует, как его заполняет сперма..

А рваным выдохом после его перевернули и накинулись с поцелуями. Оттолкнув от себя мужчину, Стайлз с восторгом посмотрел на него. Перед ним был Дерек. Самый настоящий, во плоти. Стайлз смотрел в его зеленые глаза, обводил пальцами любимые губы и снова смотрел. Но недолго, потому что Дерек здесь, и его можно не только целовать и ласкать. Его можно вытащить на улицу, его можно накормить, его можно… много чего можно. Но сейчас Стайлз хотел только исследовать каждый сантиметр этого тела. Пройтись губами и языком по шее, спуститься до живота и заново познать все тайные места Дерека, уже наяву. При свете дня, чтобы видеть, каким бессмысленным становится его взгляд, когда Стайлз его ласкает, как изгибается в преддверии оргазма или с какой любовью смотрит на Стайлза, заполняя его полностью. Как хмурится, вбиваясь и пытаясь не кончить раньше времени. А можно просто рядом уснуть и не бояться проснуться в одиночестве. Теперь можно все. 

*всегда твой


End file.
